


Jaffa By Moonlight

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Off-World, Porn Battle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season One story.  Offworld, Colonel O'Neill stumbles upon Teal'c pleasuring himself.  Things develop from there...</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XIV, using the prompts: warrior, trust, command, masturbation, hands, touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaffa By Moonlight

"Whoa!" Jack was able to keep his voice down, but he couldn't prevent the exclamation. Stretching his legs after turning the watch over to Captain Carter, the last thing he expected to find on the other side of a tree trunk was Teal'c.

With his BDU trousers undone and his cock in his fist.

Jack silently cursed the two moons of P4Y-225, because there were some things you just couldn't unsee.

"O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled quietly, still holding himself.

"Sorry. Don't let me interrupt…ah, I'll just be moseying along now." Jack turned to make a hasty escape, but Teal'c's voice stopped him.

"I do not know your customs."

Jack winced and turned back. "Regarding?"

"Masturbation."

 _Oy_. "We…do that."

"With one another?"

Jack's jaw dropped and he couldn't seem to close it, or think of anything to say. Maybe if the blood supply to his brain weren't migrating south…

"It is the custom among Jaffa warriors, to assist those whom one trusts and respects. To _mutually_ assist one another."

Jack swallowed. "We do that, too. Sometimes. Sometimes not."

"What is the determining factor?"

"Oh, various. Various factors. Such as," Jack waved a hand between the two of them, "an officer in command knowing it wouldn't be a very good idea."

"For what reason?"

"It…opens the door to abuse of power. Favoritism. Blackmail."

Teal'c's eyes widened. "My skin color is a factor?"

"M, a, i, l," Jack said hastily.

Teal'c looked at him blankly.

"Oh, right. You can't… Uh, it's a different word. Like email. Not…manly male." Jack dropped his gaze. Yep, Teal'c was still being pretty manly, there. He coughed.

"I am not a member of your Air Force. You do not in fact command me."

"In fact, I do."

"I will not argue the point."

"Neither will I. Argue."

"I have chosen to accept your leadership. A more intimate arrangement between us would not affect that."

Jack thought about that. His cock had been thinking things over for the last couple of minutes, too, and it had a very decided opinion.

"I will not press you. I merely extend an invitation."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way. It would be rude to refuse."

Teal'c's teeth glinted in the moonlight. Moonslight? Jack was pretty sure he'd never seen Teal'c grin before. Apparently it went with the 'more intimate arrangement'.

"May I?" Teal'c's cock bobbed in the air as he released it and gestured toward Jack's crotch.

Jack took a last look around the area and stepped nearer, unbuttoning his BDUs. Teal'c parted Jack's flies and drew out his cock. His hands were warm, even against Jack's heated flesh. Especially his right hand. Oh, right, he'd had that hand on his own…heated…

Teal'c's cock felt good in Jack's hand. Hot and smooth. It had been a long time since he'd done this. He gripped it and began jerking it off.

Teal'c followed his pattern. When Jack sped up, he did, too. Maybe that was the way of the Jaffa warriors. Touch a man the way he touched you, because it was probably the way he liked to touch himself. It felt very different to have Teal'c's hand on him, though. Probably thanks to Junior, Teal'c's hands didn't have the calluses that Jack's did. And they were larger than his.

Jack leaned his left hand against the tree trunk at Teal'c's back. His cock was liking this. He paused on an upstroke to work the tip of Teal'c's cock with his thumb.

Teal'c made a rumbling sound.

Jack did it again. Teal'c wasn't doing it back to him. Teal'c was just squeezing him. It was close to being too much…and then Teal'c's head was bouncing against the tree, and his cock was erupting over Jack's fingers. Teal'c's grip slackened, his hand slid languidly along the length of Jack's cock, then with a twist of his wrist his fingers were fondling Jack's ball sac.

Jack gasped and widened his stance.

Teal'c put his left hand on top of Jack's, joining him as he milked Teal'c's cock. When Teal'c was finished coming, he placed his now semen-slick hand onto Jack and stroked him furiously, rubbing behind his balls with the other hand.

Jack's knees shook, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he came as silently as he could. His head sank forward on Teal'c's shoulder. His breath wheezed. He let more of his weight lean into Teal'c.

"Perhaps next time," Teal'c said softly, " _you_ should have the tree at your back."

Smug Jaffa bastard. He was absolutely right, though. "Next time," Jack agreed, sighing happily.


End file.
